A Grandiode Epfic: How Sans Met Toriel
by LadyTikva
Summary: Sans is the acting God of Life, alongside His brother, Papyrus. He doesn't mind doing nothing too much, until one day, in a bid to continue being lazy, He accidentally sets into motion a chain of events that duplicates tragedy from long ago. Isn't it funny how history tends to repeat itself? Because Sans certainly isn't laughing... Told in an epic poem format.
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Let's try this again! XD This is an epic poem based on renrink's Undertale AU, Reverse Reapertale! You can check them out on their blog of the same name on tumblr. :) I hope you enjoy!

~The Prelude~

A long time ago, when the world was new  
And nothing was "mine," but "ours"  
If you listened to the wind, you'd find home again  
And the Gods smiled down from the stars

This is a tale of the God of Life  
Known by the name of Sans  
But there was another - Papyrus, His brother  
As they are known in these lands

Also involved is the Goddess of Death  
The esteemed Queen Toriel  
Who ruled with compassion in her lonely bastion  
In the Underworld where she did dwell

This is from when the world was new  
And "mine" was second to "ours"  
If you listened to the wind, you would have a new friend  
And the Gods could be seen in the stars


	2. Chapter 2: The Song of Sans & the Humans

~The Song of Sans and the Humans~

Way back when the world was new  
When "mine" wasn't as important as "ours"  
If you listened to the wind, it could save you from sin  
And the Gods framed heroes in the stars

Let us begin with a description of Sans  
He was infamous among His kind  
He was extremely protective, with a work ethic defective  
And none knew what went through His mind

Papyrus was a joyful and gentle soul  
A beam of love and Light  
He wore His heart on his sleeve and all could believe  
That with Him, everything was alright

Sans was always with His brother and they adored one another  
Their bond could not be denied  
They were happiest together, inseparable forever  
And always by the other's side

But few of the others talked much to Sans  
Papyrus was one of the only  
He liked them to no end, but there were few He'd call "friend"  
And He became increasingly lonely

The myriad of spirits, called monsters now  
Liked Him very much  
But it was true that there were very few  
With whom He kept in touch

Then one fateful day, all were summoned without delay  
And the Gods made a life-changing choice  
The beings from above wished to create things to love  
And 'twas approved with unanimous voice

For in times long ago, before time could be counted  
Before the Life Gods altered this world  
The planet was barren and completely uncarin'  
Before life had been unfurled

Papyrus' eyes glowed like the brightest of stars  
And He almost broke into a dance  
He's be lonely no more, and have more friends than before  
Finally, He was given a chance!

Sans, however, was far less excited  
This sounded like much harder work  
Until now, His duties were taking care of the beauties  
In the garden - which he often would shirk

But despite His complaining, He was quite happy  
That His brother was so very enthused  
Given how lonely His brother had only  
Recently been…how could He have refused?

Sans was tasked with creating the mammals  
The insects, the fish, and the birds  
Papyrus brought forth the trees and sowed a plethora of seeds  
All with a few mere words

Sans and Papyrus worked on and on  
Making creatures both wild and tamed  
After a week they did rest, for now the Earth was blessed  
With more beings than could ever be named

But their rest did not last, even though they were done  
For their fate forevermore  
Was to guard all existence (despite Sans' resistance)  
And to guide them as a benevolent mentor

Now Sans loved His job, but not the effort involved  
He never worked without great cause  
He was God of Life, true, but God of Laziness too  
And it was His greatest of flaws

Despite living above, trips to the Surface were frequent  
To answer prayers and requests incoming  
After thousands of years, Sans was almost in tears  
With no hope of respite forthcoming

They were all so dependent on His guidance and care  
That He had little time for rest  
Much to His displeasure, things didn't get better  
And He became more and more distressed

He was always kept busy, tending to the world  
Until He could stand it no more  
His creatures had nothing to say and did the same things all day  
They were starting to become a chore

Then one shining day, (or at least, so they say)  
Sans finally came up with a cure  
He would pass on His role and grant others control  
So that He could sleep evermore

The God hatched a plan to create some new beings  
To act as guardians of creation  
He worked harder than ever, to His brother's great pleasure  
Solely for the ironic occasion

But what should they look like, He thought to Himself  
When He spotted a being below  
They were small, like a child, and lived in the desolate wild  
With a small yellow flower in tow

They were not one of His creations, so Sans just assumed  
That they were a monster He'd not seen before  
He decided to use them as a base for those of His new race  
And He was happy to have to search no more

He took a handful of Earth to give His servants a form  
Similar to the figure's design  
He gave them Order as well, as part of His spell  
To keep the good people in line

He used a pinch of Chaos to give them free will  
So they wouldn't burden Him with decision  
He gave a small bit of Light, so they would do what was right  
And to be protective like He did envision

He added some Darkness, to maintain balance  
But not without some hesitation  
And to mark them as whole, He granted them a Soul  
Showing them to be the crux of creation

After long days of toil, His work came to an end  
And before Him was the First Child  
They'd taken after Him a little too well, by the end of the spell  
Making them less obedient and a little more wild

Still He saw them as a success, and He made even more  
In a plethora of colors and shapes  
No two were the same, though from the same source they came  
And eventually He created their mates

The humans took up the task and began their guard  
Praising Gods and watching over the Earth  
Sans had less to do (and less to worry about too)  
Which to Him, far increased their worth

He did give them guidance and they showed self-reliance  
Yet were grateful nonetheless  
They did as told, but didn't need a hand to hold  
And He interfered in their lives less and less

A few years had passed, and He'd been watching them close  
He felt confident He could leave them alone  
To His brother's dismay, He was soon resting away  
For He had worked Himself down to the bone

This came about when the world was new  
When "mine" meant nothing before "ours"  
If you listened to the wind, a tale would begin  
And the Gods wove tapestries in the stars…


	3. Chapter 3: The Tip of the Balance

~The Tip of the Balance~

Shall I tell you a tale of an age long past  
After the planet's birth  
When life was ideal and magic was real  
And the Gods still walked the Earth?

Do you remember when Sans created the humans  
And they served the Gods so well  
That Sans fell asleep and decided to keep  
Less of a vigil over where they did dwell?

Well, Sans and Papyrus would view the world from above  
In the depths of a crystal pool  
Whenever either was needed, the waters receded  
And it was arguably their most useful tool

As millennia passed, Sans no longer descended  
Preferring to observe from the sky  
He would spend His free hours not taking care of His flowers  
And enjoying some naps nearby

But as long as He didn't have to leave the palace  
He would always answer anyone's prayer  
He'd heal the sick and the weak, hear the strong and the meek  
And Papyrus would give the same care

The humans reproduced over time and spread over the Earth  
Claiming various lands as their own  
They would band together and strive to make communities come alive  
And they learned the secrets by which food was grown

Human nature as we know it came into existence  
Bringing emotions both happy and sad  
Most humans showed love and grace while a few brought shame to their race  
But they all had potential for both good and bad

However, after an era the balance began to tip  
And gradually, it became clear  
Humans were starting to stray and move farther away  
From their purpose- to love and revere

Without Sans constantly dictating their thoughts  
Their words, their beliefs and their actions  
Humans developed free thought and more often than not  
Followed the call of their own personal passions

The people were starting to become greedy and cruel  
Instead of sharing their bounty, they'd hoard  
They turned on each other and "foe" replaced "brother"  
As the plow was exchanged for a sword

They turned their backs on the Gods and squandered their blessings  
Praying less and less  
There were now very few who stayed faithful and true  
Which gave the other Gods great distress

Yet Sans was confident that they'd find their way back  
And He chose to continue to laze  
He was their parent after all; sooner or later, they'd call  
For now, He would sleep away the days

Papyrus watched the situation with growing dismay  
And yet He still did know  
That despite too many breaks, Sans made few mistakes  
When it came to the people below

He would hope for the best, and remain optimistic  
Because He trusted that His brother was right  
Many days passed, each the same as the last  
And He hoped better times were in sight

There then came a day that started like any other  
As Papyrus ran through the palace on a mission  
To hurriedly bring His yearly report to the King  
And the world was left under Sans' supervision

He was in His usual place, observing the pool  
And He loved doing nothing while looking through  
Sans cared a great deal and would always feel  
Proud of His humans and what they could do

Yet soon Sans was tired and got up from His post  
Though Papyrus had not yet returned  
But since there were no prayers to resolve or problems to solve  
He thought a nap was something He'd earned

He stumbled away from the pool to a nearby couch  
And settled down without so much as a peep  
After a moment on there, His snores filled the air  
And He quickly fell fast asleep

But if only He knew what Fate had in store  
He would have been on the surface from the start  
To overcome and prevent a certain event  
That would tear the whole pantheon apart

But that is from of a tale of an age long past  
After the First Human's birth  
When life was ideal and faith still held appeal  
And the Gods would dance on the Earth…


	4. Chapter 4: The Tragedy of the Innocent

~The Tragedy of the Innocent~

This is a story of an era long ago  
When the humans upset the scales  
When faith was tested and obedience requested  
And Gods became little more than tales

From where we left off, Sans had fallen asleep  
For Him, it was not out of place  
But this was the day that would lead to dismay  
For Sans and His beloved race

For you see, just after Sans began His watch  
A young god stared out of the windows of His home  
He wanted to see the green Earth, after its gorgeous rebirth  
And wished that its beautiful surface he could roam

He was only a boy, and so full of life  
He was the curious sort as well  
Always a question on His tongue, and great insight for one so young  
Despite how often on His face he fell

This young God had asked many questions about the surface  
Including when He could go down and see  
His queries were always deflected in hopes His interest could be redirected  
And His parents denied every plea

He looked up to Undyne with undying devotion  
And decided that the best way to impress His idol  
Was to get Himself a souvenir from that green and blue sphere  
Even though many said the journey was suicidal

He suddenly remembered what day it was  
And He rushed from the window to His drawer  
He quickly got dressed as if to leave on a quest  
As this was the day that He'd been waiting for

He knew that there was a meeting of the Gods today  
And that this was His best chance to go down  
He hoped with all His might that His plan would work right  
But His smile morphed into a small frown

He had been told many times to not go anywhere by Himself  
But all doubts in His mind had flown  
Deliberately ignoring His worried mother's warning  
He prepared to set out for the Earth alone

He made a quick lunch and polished His spikes  
And wore sturdy shoes in case of snow  
He drank a potion of anti-detection upon further reflection  
And decided that He was ready to go

He knew that He could get in a lot of trouble  
But the lure of adventure was too great  
He prepared a small pack and headed out the back  
Sure He'd be home before it got too late

Only adult gods could descend to the Earth on their own  
But the little one knew of an alternate route  
Sans and Papyrus' pool, their scrying tool  
Could also get Him to the surface, no doubt

He made His way to the palace, falling on His face only twice  
Failing to keep His excitement at bay  
He quietly snuck his way through, keeping His course straight and true  
To the wing where Sans and Papyrus did stay

He suddenly stopped short when He saw Sans  
Hovering over the pool in the floor  
He was relieved at the notion that He was shielded by His potion  
As Sans did not acknowledge His presence by the door

He waited awhile, quivering anxiously  
Hoping that Sans would leave sometime soon  
Finally His waiting paid off as Sans got up with a cough  
And He crept His way stealthily into the room

He continued watching Sans' movements, as well as the door  
Praying that He wouldn't get caught  
He was quite exposed, but He tried to remain composed  
Since He was oh so close to what He sought

After what seemed like forever, Sans finally collapsed  
And the boy waited until He heard snores  
The ten year old approached with care, getting as close as He did dare  
Shooting anxious glances back toward the doors

He tentatively reached a foot into the pool  
Intending only to test it out  
But a force pulled Him under, as if punishing His blunder  
And after a moment, all was silent throughout

As Sans slept through the ordeal, the little god closed His eyes  
As He fell through the Barrier between monsters and men  
He plopped to the ground, then looked around  
Drinking in the sight of the world as it looked back then

Overcome with joy, the young god found Himself  
On the surface He so desperately craved  
He examined the flowers under His feet, finding their intricacies so _neat_  
As He ran over fields and roads unpaved

The air was sweet, the water crisp and clear  
And the sun felt warm on His face  
Things we now take for granted left Him enchanted  
As He basked in the Earth's solemn grace

He was only down there for a short bit of time  
Perhaps an hour or two  
When He spied a small village across a nearby bridge  
And He decided what He wanted to do

He would just take a look, grab something small  
A moment's glance, and He would be good  
Sure, His mother had said that if He were seen, He'd be dead  
Yet He crossed quickly over the worn planks of wood

He walked right up to a hill near the entrance of the village  
Where a human child was happily playing  
He knew He should just walk away, but His feet led Him astray  
And He strolled up to where she was staying

He finally approached, His wide eyes bulging  
And she stole a quick glance His way  
Before she emitted a squeal and ran towards Him, full of zeal  
At the thought of making a new friend that day

He was startled for moment, then came to the conclusion  
That His potion had finally run its course  
Despite having been warned of danger, His curious nature  
Prevented Him from running from the laughter's source

They introduced themselves, and they spoke about life  
And He asked her all sorts of questions and mysteries  
He listened closely to all He was told from the small six year old  
And they spoke of their families and their shared histories

She had thought that Gods were only in stories  
And she was amazed that they were real  
He marveled at how much they were alike and asked what it was like  
To live in a world that had such appeal

But as the sun went down, a call rang out  
And the little girl's father drew near  
He appeared relaxed at first but his attitude reversed  
And his comfort gave way to fear

He motioned angrily for the god to get away from his daughter  
But the young one was paralyzed with fright  
The little girl began to cry as she started to try  
To not let the two of them fight

"He's a God, Papa!" She cried out in earnest  
"From the stories! They're really true!"  
The man pulled her away, his face filled with dismay  
"Oh no… that THING used magic on you!"

Her father drew a knife and shouted for help  
And the God sprinted away, toward the setting sun  
He heard a myriad of voices, suggesting many gruesome choices  
Of what the humans would do to Him if He didn't run

He ran for what must have been forever and a day  
Looking for cover anywhere around  
When He accidentally tripped and suddenly flipped  
Over onto the cold and unfeeling ground

He tried to get Himself up and continue His escape  
But the humans were too close by  
They quickly had Him surrounded and their rage abounded  
Despite none of them looking Him in the eye

"Wait!" The circle opened to let in the village's priest  
And he looked sorrowfully at the trembling boy  
"It's…it's only a child," he began. "Maybe we can-"  
But the others said "No. Any threat, we destroy."

The Father tried once more to get them to listen to reason  
But they refused, and he watched in despair  
They began their brutal attack, and the God could not even fight back  
His dreams crushed beyond any hope of repair

Finally, the child could take it no more  
They cried out Sans' and Undyne's name  
With a tiny yelp, they called for help  
But… nobody came

The humans watched, awestruck, as His body dissolved  
Turning back into stardust as the air seemed to wilt  
"It could have been dangerous," they said. "We're safer if it's dead."  
And yet none of them could hide their guilt

Sans jolted from His bed, an urgent feeling in His essence  
And He shuffled over to see what whomever called could need  
But conniving Fate had awoken Sans too late  
And there was only the aftermath of the grisly deed

Sans fell to His knees, staring with horror  
At the scene so unnatural and flawed  
He could see the patches of grass, glistening like glass  
With the remains of an innocent God

He held His head in His hands, shaking like a leaf  
Unable to utter a word  
He rewound the scene, looking to glean  
Any sense of what had occurred

After some time, Undyne came by  
Wondering if Papyrus was inside  
But the moment She saw Sans, clenching trembling hands  
She rushed over to the other God's side

Undyne tried to get answers but Sans shook His head  
And pointed shakily to the pool  
The surface revealed once more the events of before  
And a death so merciless, pointless and cruel

Undyne then ran to spread the news  
As Sans stared in agony at the replay of the assault  
As His constant grin fell He felt even more unwell  
For He knew that it was all His fault

But that was a memory from an era long ago  
When the humans destroyed the scales  
When bonds were tested and revenge was requested  
And Gods were thought of as children's tales


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath of the Crime

~The Aftermath of the Crime~

Allow me once more to share a memory of old

From when innocent blood was spilt

When paranoia and fear would often appear

And when the sentinels succumbed to guilt

.

In a few short hours, Sans was called to the Throne Room

His bones rattling with guilt and shame

He stood alone before Heaven's great throne

As Asgore regally called His name.

.

He left His throne and strode over to Sans

Towering above the skeleton

In a tone brimming with emotion over the recent commotion,

He said "You know why you're here, Gaster's son."

.

Asgore's eyes softened as Sans looked down

And rested His hand on Sans' shoulder

"You gave new life to a planet afflicted by strife

And for that I thank you over and over."

.

Asgore then sighed and removed His paw

As He refocused on His strategy

"As much as I wish it was not so, we must go

Over this recent tragedy."

.

Sans gave Asgore the details, and showed Him the scene

The King nodding every so often

When the end of the story drew nigh, Asgore heaved another sigh

And Sans knew that He'd built His own coffin

.

"His mother has been begging me for justice, you know

Many of the others have too

The only thing keeping them satisfied is that I have yet to decide

How to do my duty, both to them and to you"

.

"Sans… you know as well as I

That your irresponsibility caused a child's demise

I must think through what I am going to do

So leaving now would be wise"

.

Sans bowed His head and left His monarch behind

Travelling to a spacious building just outside of the Palace

He opened the door gently to see monsters and Gods aplenty

Enjoying food and drinks on silver plate and golden chalice

.

As He entered, several began to give greetings

When they remembered what had happened that day

And though the reaction was quite expected, it still stung to be rejected

As the others were all silent and turned away

.

Sans drifted to a table as Grillby came by

With a plate of food for His friend

The God of the Hearth sat and gently pat

The seat beside Him at the bench's end

.

Grillby was silent as usual, but gripped Sans' shoulder

As a sign of His sympathy and support

They sat for awhile, Sans trademark smile

Beginning to slowly distort

.

Grillby got up for a moment and returned with a note

Which He gently handed to Sans

Sans gave it a glance before returning to His trance

Same as before, but with shaking hands

.

The note contained a summons from the King

And Sans forced Himself to rise

He considered ignoring the call, but that wouldn't help His case at all

He just didn't want to face the King of the Skies

.

He slowly made His way through the opulent halls

Covered in stained glass and gold

Normally He loved being here, the light bringing Him cheer

But today it left Him empty and cold

.

After a time, Sans found Asgore's chambers

And walked towards them with great hesitation

He stared at the door's plaque, feeling His sins on His back

And He trembled in anticipation

.

Sans was about to knock when He heard Asgore's voice

Sighing from behind the door

"I don't know what to do Gerson," came the voice of the person

"I don't know what to do anymore."

.

"I must destroy the humans to protect my people…

There is no other choice."

Sans could hear His remorse, mixed with resolve to use force

Echoing in His trembling voice

.

"Can we give the humans one more chance?"

Came Gerson's hearty call

"We've already tried, when my wife was at my side

That's why Sans is here at all"

.

"He was made to replace my wife

After she left this place

We disagreed over one important need:

The problem of the human race"

.

"You know the story, and so I shall not repeat

That tragic tale today"

Asgore turned to try and wipe the tears from His eye

As Gerson respectfully looked away

.

"I've come to a decision, once and for all"

Asgore said, getting up from His chair.

Humanity will be destroyed because they couldn't avoid

Harming my people and taking more than their share"

.

"But I will not be the one to do it;

I disposed of the humans once before

As a result of the crimes of those ancient times

In the Human and Monster War"

.

"There is also the matter of Sans' punishment

This cannot be allowed to go on

What if His lax nature put more monsters in danger?

Or even caused another spirit or God to be gone?"

.

"I believe that I have come to my final decision

Let this proclamation stand:

To prevent future strife and loss of monster life

Sans will destroy His creations with His own hand"

.

Sans recoiled from the door like the wood was aflame

And He retreated hastily down the hall

He teleported to His room, overcome by a sense of doom

Wishing there was some way to just end it all

.

He couldn't damn His creations, no matter how flawed

Despite how much their darkness had grown

They had made His job easier, to be sure, but there was also something more

Though He didn't know if it was laziness or because He cared about them like His own

.

Sans grimaced as He packed up His meager belongings

Reluctant to leave His home

But He couldn't fulfill that request, not even at the King's behest

So he decided to set forth alone

.

Sans didn't want Papyrus to be set back because of Him

So He did what He thought was right

He wrote a note to His brother and left it for Him to discover

Before slipping away into the stifling night

.

But before He went, He stopped by His garden

And held a flower in His boney palm

He was so engrossed in the golden flowers His loved most

That He didn't hear a presence infiltrating the calm

.

It wasn't until Papyrus grabbed His brother's shoulder

That Sans finally awoke from His trance

He saw Papyrus clutching the note that Sans wrote

And His gaze slid from His brother back to the plants

.

Papyrus' voice was steady, and eerily calm.

"Sans. What is this all about?

You said you'd be leaving the sky, but you didn't tell me why!

Why are you always shutting me out?!"

.

Papyrus sighed gently, and sat beside Sans

Trying to figure out what to say to the other

"You don't have to explain, just… know that I came

Because I love you, Brother"

.

Sans closed His eyes, feeling His sins on His back

But He couldn't tell His brother the truth

Sans was only a chore, while Paps had so much to live for

And He didn't want to tarnish the innocence He'd had since their youth

.

Sans forced a smile as He began His lie

"I've decided to move down below!

I've gotten permission from the King, and it's just the thing

To…uh… make our work easier, you know?"

.

Sans held His breath as Papyrus considered the statement

And then graced Sans with a frown

"That's just like you, Brother! Getting out of one thing by complicating another!"

And sighed as His gaze fell to the ground

.

Sans hid a smile of relief, and turned away

Grateful His brother would come to no harm

He was about to get up and leave when He felt a tug on His sleeve

And saw Papyrus gently gripping His arm

.

"I'm going with you, Sans," Papyrus said in a tone

That proved He would not change His mind

Sans looked up in disbelief, his gaze shifting quickly to grief

"No, Paps. You…you should stay behind"

.

"You want to keep training with Undyne, don't you?

To be the most famous God of all?

You can't give up on that dream, no matter how tough it may seem

And if you miss me, I'll be sure to call-"

.

Sans was suddenly aware of being crushed in a hug

As His brother pulled Him close to His chest

"I don't care about your plans; I'm not leaving you, Sans

Of all the brothers out there, you're the best"

.

Papyrus let go of the hug, and suddenly stood

"I must pack my best clothes to make good first impressions!"

Sans tried once more to protest, but Papyrus would not hear the rest

And He went to their room to finish collecting their possessions

.

After half an hour had passed, they stood on the edge of the world

And looked down at what would be their future home

Sans had made sure that their pool was destroyed, so that it would only show the void

And they jumped, thankful that they weren't doing this alone

.

And that is the end of that memory of old

From when tears of love and remorse had been spilt

When both justice and fear made only one choice appear

And one ran both toward and away from their guilt


	6. Chapter 6: The Search for a Solution

~The Search for a Solution~

And so our tale begins once again

When darkness threatened to swallow the light

When decades passed by way too fast

And all could only pray that everything would be alright

.

The very next morning, Asgore travelled the halls

Wishing to speak with Sans immediately

But despite all of His queries, He was met only with theories

As to where the God could be

.

His hands began to shake and He clenched His teeth

Worried as to why Sans had not come when He'd called

Given the severity of the situation, Asgore knew action had to be taken

And that Sans would ignore His summons left Him appalled

.

He finally reached their chambers, finding the door ajar

Frowning, He pushed His way into the room

The place looked clean, but there were no personal possessions to be seen

And the place was as silent as a tomb

.

Asgore's concern rose as He pieced together the clues

And turned on His heel, the doors slamming loudly

He promptly called for Undyne and told Her to find

The skeleton God, who was acting so cowardly

.

Undyne gathered Her forces and swept 'cross the God's realm

Leaving no stone unturned

But as the hours wore on, Her hopes for an easy time were gone

As there was no new information that She'd learned

.

She paused for a moment, sinking onto a bench

Her back bent, elbow propped on Her knee

She had been there during the sordid affair

But She didn't get why Sans had chosen to flee

.

From what She knew of the King, Sans would be fine

It's not like Asgore would kill Him or something like that

As it was a major crime, He might have to do time,

But… She sighed, Her mood falling flat

.

Now that He'd run, His sentence would be more severe

Of that, Undyne had no doubt

Despite being Her friend, She had Justice to send

Toward the one who thought that He could go without

.

She stood up straight, spear in hand

And made Her way back to the palace of the King

Her troops met Her on the way, but had nothing to relay

And She felt worried that She had no news to bring

.

Asgore had been pacing 'round His chambers until He heard a sharp knock

And the Goddess of War walked in

The normally bold fishwoman's posture foretold

That She had no news of Sans or His kin

.

Asgore turned away, and took a sip of tea

Before heaving a great sigh

"Thank you, Captain Undyne; you did just fine."

Refusing to look Her in the eye

.

"Perhaps if we wait, He will come back.

This _is_ the home of the Gods;

I am not sure why He ran; He could not heard of My plan…

What would be the odds…?"

.

"Undyne, please continue your search

They are still somewhere around here, I'm sure

After all of the stress, I am sure that they just need a rest

They will be back, and we can resume as before"

.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Sans slept fitfully

His dreams riddled with guilt and strife

He could not relax when His mind was filled with attacks

Of guilt for His negligence costing Monster Kid His life

.

He was suddenly grabbed by His shoulders and startled awake

Finding Himself hugging His brother's arm

"It'll be ok, Sans," cooed Papyrus, holding His hands

I swear you won't come to any harm."

.

Sans continued the hug for a few moments more

Before pulling gently away

He dried His tears and pushed down His fears

Before pulling on His smile in order to greet the new day

.

He tested the shields and rearmed the wards

"To keep out the humans," He'd always say

But He truly knew, praying Paps never found out too

That it was to keep the other Gods at bay

.

Years flew by like birds on the wing

And soon enough, a century had passed

Their old friend Fate had waited until a certain date

To set things in motion at last

.

The Gods had been watching with worry at the fragile balance

And at Sans' seeming inaction

He did nothing to halt the humans' production, and without Death there was no reduction

In their numbers, so they gained more and more traction

.

Asgore called a meeting of His closest advisors

And they filed in, their hearts filled with dread

Their gazes ranged from worry to fear about what would soon happen here

And about the meeting's purpose, little needed to be said

.

Asgore cleared His throat and began to speak

"I believe you all know why I called you here today.

Sans and Papyrus have not returned, and attempts to contact them have been spurned.

It's likely that they've hidden themselves away."

.

"I could destroy the humans myself,

but only Sans can stop them from making more.

Besides… I am so tired of killing; it is neither fun nor thrilling,

And this is much like the time before."

.

"We must find Sans and Papyrus fast.

We need to come up with a plan-

The balance must be restored and we cannot afford

To let the world be overrun once more by man."

.

"I will order Undyne to begin searching on Earth,

As well as the rest of the Guard."

Asgore then sighed and as an aside:

"When did being King became so hard…"

.

With that, the meeting formally began

And Asgore sat alongside Gaster, Alphys, and Gerson

The four began their collaboration in order to prevent utter devastation

Until Gerson said "I know just the person!"

.

The others turned towards him, astonishment in their eyes

"W-well? Don't l-leave us waiting!"

Gerson laughed aloud before the assembled crowd

Watching their negativity fading

.

"I can't tell you their name, or where they live.

But they are extremely strong!

Their particular history is shrouded in mystery,

But they're the one who could've helped us all along!"

.

Gerson looked around at the assembled deities

"They're just the one we need!

If I leave soon, before the rise of the moon

I should be able to get to their home. Agreed?"

.

The others looked around, worry in their eyes

But having no other real choice

Asgore gave a nod, as did each other God

And they wished Him luck, trembles in every voice

.

Gerson set out at once, landing swiftly on Earth

Before making His way to a cave

He followed it down, being swallowed by the ground

Until He came upon a massive grave

.

Just nearby He heard the sound of a river

And a gentle "tra la la" on the breeze

His heart beat at a faster pace as He came nearer to the place

Where a boatperson was waiting, seemingly at ease

.

"Greetings, O God of Wisdom.

Where shall we go today?"

"Take me to the castle," He said to the vassal

And the boat left the tiny quay

.

As they made their journey, the riverperson gave a warning

"Tra la la. Beware the unsaved child."

Gerson knew better than to ask for an explanation, or for clarification

And instead closed His eyes and smiled

.

Eventually, the two reached their destination

And the riverperson gave Him a goodbye

He walked through the doors, then up two floors

Until the Throne Room met His eye

.

He stared at the guards and they stood firm

Until a gentle voice rang out

"Come in, my friend, if this is your journey's end.

You've been searching for me, no doubt?"

.

Gerson approached the throne, bending to His knees

"It is an honor to see your kingdom doing so well.

But I'm afraid that we must ask for your aid,

Your Majesty… Queen Toriel."

.

And so our tale pauses once again

When darkness was hoping to devour the light

When time passed much too fast

And there was no guarantee of things being alright


End file.
